


talk me to sleep

by lvsvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Minghao, Cock Warming, Cuddles, Drabble, M/M, Oral Fixation, Slight Sir Kink, Slight Smut, Top Jeonghan, bottom hao, not even that much smut, slight pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvsvt/pseuds/lvsvt
Summary: minghao asks jeonghan to talk him to sleep, but jeonghan always needs to have a little fun.





	talk me to sleep

“hannie,” minghao whispered, his head resting on jeonghan’s chest. “hannie,” he repeats again, this time lifting his head to look at his boyfriend. jeonghan is already looking right back at him, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “jeonghan, why didn't you answer me!” the younger of the two whines, hand landing lightly on the blond’s stomach. 

“you sound cute when you say my name, baby.” 

minghao suddenly ducks his head to hide his reddening cheeks, “ah baby, i can see your ears, hm? look at you, you're too cute for your own good.” jeonghan says, his hands cupping the side of minghaos face, slowly massaging his ear lobe between his thumb and forefinger. 

reaching up, minghao takes ahold of jeonghan's wrist before shyly kissing his boyfriend's knuckles. jeonghan admires the boy and his gentleness with a lazy smile on his face, “right, what did you want hao? hm? you said my name so you must've wanted something.” the kitten-like boy nodded before resting his head back on jeonghan's chest. “can you talk me to sleep, please hannie?”

a low chuckle coming from jeonghan causes his chest to vibrate, also resulting in minghao giggling his precious little giggle. “of course i can, kitten. do you want a story? or do you just want me to talk?” the younger pondered for a minute before glancing up at jeonghan, his fringe obstructing his view, “just talk please, hyung.” 

minghao shifted slightly, hating the way their bodies were sticky from their session not long ago, but it was jeonghan - he could handle it. jeonghan gently threaded his fingers through minghaos hair, playing with the ends as he went. “today was a good day—” his voice quiet, barely above a whisper, “concerts are one of the best parts about being an idol, don't you agree, kitten?” 

nodding in response, minghao softly grabbed jeonghan's free hand that was resting on his stomach, playing with his hands silently. “hannie..” his voice trailed off, his hyungs hands stopping on the back of his neck. “hm? what is it, haoie?” there was a slight hesitation between jeonghan's question and minghaos reply, “wanna be called pup, not kitten, at least for now.”

“ah, anything for my best boy.” jeonghan muttered before resuming his little talk, as well as his hand movements. “and then after the concert, hm? getting greasy food and sitting in a small hotel room with all of us laughing at stupid jokes,” he was interrupted by seungkwan and seokmin giggling in the next room. minghao giggled with them, sending a pang through jeonghan's heart.

“and then going to our separate rooms, having you next to me, getting to hold you close, hm?” minghao whined low in his throat as he tightened his leg around jeonghan's waist. “hm, pup? what's the matter? get needy from me talking about us just being together?” minghao huffed and pushed himself away from jeonghan, only ending up in him being pressed closer than he was already. “come on, angel. want me to keep talking? want me to talk about how good it felt to have your plush lips around my cock, hm? or how good it felt to have you clench around me? how nice it was to hear you being loud for me? what about how much i love the sounds you make when i fuck you nice and hard? hm, sunshine?” jeonghan shifted to sit against the backboard of the bed, manhandling minghao to straddle his lap. “answer me, minghao.” 

“jeonghan-”

“that's not what you call me, is it? what's my title, mutt?” jeonghan cocked his head to the side, looking up at minghao. “i.. jeong- sir, please.” minghao whined with a pout, pushing his hips down against jeonghan's, hissing at the friction. jeonghan grabbed at minghaos hips, shushing him effectively. “baby, baby calm down. listen to me, be a good boy.” minghao nodded, looking at jeonghan intensely. 

“i want you to sit on my cock okay baby, you know how i want you.” jeonghan mumbles, still being mindful of the other members. minghao nods before carefully pulling his underwear from his hips, then repeating the action on his hyung. “hao, pup, take your time. you haven't even considered lube yet.” minghao just shakes his head, “no, hyung. ‘m okay, i'm fine i can take you like this, still wet enough, hyung. promise.” jeonghan really can't stop the grunt leaving his lips at that point, his hands tightening on minghaos waist.

"that's fine, just, just do it how you want, angel.” jeonghan said, pressing gentle kisses along minghaos jaw. slowly, minghao lowered himself onto jeonghan's cock. jeonghan hummed, brushing minghaos fringe from his forehead. “that's it baby, so proud of you.” minghao nodded against jeonghan's shoulder.

“feels nice.” minghao mumbled, burying his face into the crook of jeonghan's neck. “sir..” he began, lifting his head. “can i have your fingers please, sir?” jeonghan smiled at his boy, hand tracing small circles onto his back. “of course, baby. since you asked nicely.” 

jeonghan placed two of his fingers to minghaos lips, watching as he slowly sucked them into his mouth. the taller of the two gently rested his head back on jeonghan's shoulder, sucking softly on his fingers. 

they sat, joined together, for nearly twenty minutes - the quiet sounds from minghao being the only sound heard - before jeonghan felt his fingers slipping from minghaos slightly slackened jaw. he glanced over at his puppy, the boy fast asleep. jeonghan laughed to himself, slowly pulling himself out of the boy before moving slowly to lay him on their shared bed. he quietly opened the packet of wipes from the side, giving himself and the sleeping boy a quick once over before sliding back into bed next to his boyfriend. 

eventually, minghao stirred and wriggled his way closer to jeonghan. the elder boy pulled minghao flush against his front, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “i love you, hao.”

"i love you too, hannie.” minghao sighed into his chest, before falling back into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> twt | @pastichao


End file.
